A Not Very 'Social' Murder
by Cheyanne Jenn
Summary: Outsiders x-over Present day. If you don't understand the Outsiders, it will be explained. A murder in Miami connects with two in Sacramento. The CSIs travel there to help solve the case. R&R By Cheyanne Jenn and Alysandra Martin
1. Part 1 Chapter 1: Interesting

**The Outsiders and CSI: Miami crossover**

**by Cheyanne Jenn and Alysandra Martin, stepsisters as close a real sisters**

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders and CSI: Miami don't belong to us. Just the plot, random ideas, and the Sacramento CSI team.**

**A/N from Alysandra Martin: No flames please! This was just a weird little brain fart Cheyanne and I had in church and we wanted to post it here. And all the scientifical stuff is thanks to me because I watch CSI more faithfully than Chey.**

**A/N from Cheyanne Jenn: This is an AU. The Outsiders somehow, someway are in present day time (?). Just pretend Dallas (Dally SO CUTE!!) and Johnny are** **still alive but Bob still died and Ponyboy, Dally and Johnny still saved lives. And let's just say Johnny survived but was crippled.**

**Part 1: The Meeting**

_**Prologue**_

_**:The Outsiders:**_

_Dallas Winston kicked his beer bottle to the side of the road. Could life get anymore boring? While this thought passed through his mischievous head, Dally's facial expression changed. Maybe he could break yet another law. He looked at the Heineken beer he had kicked aside. Dallas Winston wanted another beer. Dallas Winston wanted another beer. Dallas Winston wanted another beer. Dallas Winston wanted another beer. Dallas Winston wanted another beer._

_**:CSI: Miami:**_

_Lieutenant Horatio Caine was putting on his shades. He looked out the airplane window and sighed lightly. What awaited him in Sacramento, California? A case did. This one was described as 'difficult'. Now Horatio and his team were being flown into Sacramento International. Horatio reminded himself about what this case was about. A teenager suspected, two teens dead in Sacramento, one in Miami, beer stolen from a Sacramento liquor store, all on the same day. Interesting, Horatio thought to himself. In the distance he heard a baby crying. Bored… Bored… Bored…_

**Chapter 1: Interesting.**

**:The Outsiders:**

Darrel "Darry" Shaynne Curtis closed his cell phone with an uneasy face. Ponyboy Michael Curtis, his youngest brother, looked up from his homework. "What happened, Darry?"

"Dally stole a bunch of beer from the liquor store two blocks away and when two Socs tried to stop him, he killed them." When Darry said this, Sodapop "Soda" Patrick Curtis, the middle child, looked up in awe.

"YES!!" Soda yelled in triumph. "Three Socs in one week! All at the price of a crippled man." The Curtis brothers were orphans but still had to keep away from police trouble, if either Soda or Ponyboy did, the government would send both of them to a boys' home. Darry played the part of the father, brought home the bacon and provided. He was 21-years-old. Soda also worked and had also dropped out of school. He worked at the DX, a gas station, full-time and also played the role of the mother at sixteen. He cared and loved and acted as the string that kept the family together. Soda was similar to a mediator. Ponyboy was the baby of the family. He was the only one in school and was in high school at 14(he skipped a grade in elementary). He had the brains to be successful as did Soda and Darry. Soda and Darry had to drop out to keep the roof up.

Johnny Cade looked up from the couch he was sitting on. He was the crippled one (at sixteen). "Soda, your name is Soda. Get me a Soda."

**A/N from Cheyanne: I'm sorry I have to cut this one short. The CSI: Miami part will be long, I promise. (Really long…)**

**:CSI: Miami:**

Horatio sighed as he reviewed the files for the Lieutenant and her second-in-command at the Sacramento PD. He had to admit, they did go through the trouble of making these files seem hilarious.

_Name: Ivetta "Ivy" Angel Jones_

_Job: CSI_

_Rank: Lieutenant_

_Position: Crime Lab Supervisor_

_Age: 37_

_Hair Colour: Dark Brown_

_Eye Colour: Ocean Blue_

_Height: 5'8"_

_Related To Any Other CSI?: no... whatchu want from me, son? Tryna stalk me huh?_

_Gun: 9 mil Glock_

_Personality: ... umm... I'm none too good with this kinda ... Funny, I guess. OH!! I have "Grammar OCD" (diagnosed by Detective Katherine Monroe XD but the result was...)_

_I know that work and important things come first, yet I procrastinate (Kat: See the irony?). I can be very sarcastic. I stumble on my words sometimes... DON'T BLAME ME!!_

_I take time to get my words out... And for the rest, I'm just plain 'ol crazyyyyyyy..._

_Ethnicity: Mother is Filipina, Valencia. Father is British, Atticus_

_Random Facts: I NEVER HAD PIE BEFORE!! Yes pity me. Actually, I'm glad. I am obsessed with Star Trek and making fun of stalkers. STALKERS WILL DIEEEEEEE! I also bake really good BROWNIES!! I also am fluent in Spanish, French, Italian, Portugese, Romanian, German, Russian and two dialects of Filipino (Tagalog and Bisaya). I FAILED my Latin course in 6th grade..._

* * *

_Name: Katherine "Kat" Monroe_

_Job: CSI_

_Rank: Detective/Supervisor (Second-In-Command)_

_Position: Ballistics Specialist/Supervisor_

_Age: 31_

_Hair Colour: Auburn_

_Eye Colour: Emerald green_

_Height: 5'7"_

_Related To Any Other CSI?: Yes, Detective Lindsay Monroe, CSI: NY, second cousin._

_Gun: .45 Colt_

_Personality: Sense of humour, slight sarcasm (SLIGHT?!), likes to joke around with co-workers (especially Ivy), yet knows when to be serious; has good interrogation tactics._

_Ethnicity: Father is Irish-British, Brendan Monroe; Mother is Russian, Anya (maiden name Nevsky)_

_Random Facts: is both-handed, double-jointed, and flexible. Can speak Russian fluently. Allergic to nuts (both the food kind and the dude kind... eww) Dances and loves the video game Rockband (excels at drums). Aside from her Colt. 45, has a .38 Smith & Wesson Revolver (has a fetish for Smith & Wessons)._

"What're you looking at H?" asked Eric who was sitting in the seat next to Horatio's.

"The files for the lieutenant and second-in-command of the Sacramento PD," replied Horatio. Eric scanned through the files.

He whistled. "Interesting… are you sure they're those ages?"

Horatio chuckled. "We'll find out."

**--**

At the Sacramento International Airport, two women were standing by two beige Jeep Grand Cherokees. The taller of the two noticed the Miami CSIs from their badges.

Horatio started to introduce himself. "I'm—"

"I know," the brunette said, cutting him off. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine. You're becoming quite the celebrity in the CSI world. I'm Lieutenant Ivetta Jones, call me Ivy," Horatio chuckled.

The other woman stepped up. "Detective Katherine Monroe. Call me Katherine, Kat, whatever, I could honestly care less. You'll meet the rest of the team back at the lab."

Horatio introduced his team. "The blonde lady is Calleigh Duquesne, the tall Hispanic is Eric Delko, the brunette guy is Ryan Wolfe, and the African American lady is our ME, Alexx Woods."

"So why the long trip to Sacramento?" asked Ivy.

"Well, we found a body in Miami that has a Sacramento address. We haven't found all of the suspects yet, but so far, all of our suspects are listed as living here, too," explained Calleigh in her Southern drawl.

"We had evidence shipped over. Did it arrive to your lab yet?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, we received it yesterday," Kat replied.

"We still have to process the victims we found two days ago, at the liquor store." Ivy said. "What was your victim's name again?"

"Matthew Wilson was his name. Curious, are you two really 31 and 37?" Ryan asked.

Ivy laughed. "We get that all the time. We still act like 12 and 11 but we know when to shut up and get mature."

"Especially me in interrogations," Kat interrupted. "I love those things for some weird reason."

"Except she is showing signs of ADD," Ivy joked. Kat glared at Ivy. "Kidding…"

"You're forgetting I'm the ballistics expert," warned Kat.

Ivy stepped a bit closer to Horatio and further away from Kat. Alexx looked at the exchange of words between the Sacramento CSIs. They did act like her kids, Janie and Bryan, when they were playing around with each other.

"Your files didn't state your marital status." Eric said curiously. "So what is it?"

Kat sang the chorus of 'Single' by Natasha Bedingfield. Ivy showed her ring. "Not really," she said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, you guys sing too?" Alexx asked.

"I'm more instrumental," Ivy said, she had already inched her way to the car that the Miami CSIs were standing by.

Kat's response was the opposite. "Are you kidding? I've been taking lessons since I was six. I was originally considering being a Broadway singer until my mother got murdered. I was fascinated by the way they did their jobs and how they caught the killer. Ever since then, I knew this was what I wanted to be," She said.

"So how's life, you guys?" Ivy asked pleasantly. She obviously wanted to avoid the topic of death.

"We'd better get to the lab to finish processing the evidence," Horatio pointed out.

Ivy nodded and escorted the male Miami CSIs to her Grand Cherokee. "But seriously, how _is_ life?"

Kat looked uneasily at Alexx and Calleigh. "Won't they flirt with her or something?"

Alexx looked back at Kat. "She's protected, she's married."

Kat nodded and shrugged. "True that," And she showed them to her car.

In the other car, Horatio took off his shades and finally answered Ivy's question. "Life is never boring when you're a CSI."


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2: The CSIs Meet the Guys

**A Not Very 'Social' Murder A Not Very 'Social' Murder**

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders and CSI: Miami don't belong to us. We own the plot, random events and the Sacramento CSI team.**

**A/N from Alysandra Martin: Yeah… an explanation of how this story came up. We were sitting in church one day and decided to combine our two obsessions (but I'm manipulating Cheyanne into becoming a CSI addict). So … yeah… keep it random. D**

**Chapter 2: The CSIs Meet the Guys**

**:CSI: Miami:**

_Three hours later_

Both CSI leaders compiled their evidence to try and find other suspects. It turns out that the suspects that the Miami team found were the two people that were murdered. They didn't know the Sacramento victims' names until they arrived in Sacramento.

"Did you run the fingerprint that you recovered from the beer bottle?" asked Horatio.

"It turns out that the prints from the bottle we found two days ago by the liquor store belong to a Keith Matthews," Ivy said. She pondered that thought. "Keith Matthews, somehow that name sounds strangely familiar."

"Don't you remember that group called the Greasers or something?" a new voice entered the conversation. It was Michael Renaud, fellow CSI and fingerprint identification expert. His dirty blonde hair glinted under the lights of the lab.

He went over to Horatio. "Michael Renaud, CSI. I'm assuming you're Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio nodded. "You've been doing your homework."

Michael laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Or, you could say that I listened to Ivy's and your conversation on the phone, so I sort of knew you were coming."

Ivy had a hard, thoughtful look on her face. "Yeah, I remember a Keith Matthews. He stole a ten-inch switchblade. He also was hanging out with those kids with the weird names. Like Horsedude or SierraMist…" She said after a two second moment of silence.

"Hey Ivy, Michael," the DNA technician, Alyssa Granger, said. "I've got the results from the blood found on the bottle. I'm pretty sure this was the murder weapon because it has a massive amount of the victim by the liquor store's blood."

"Thanks, Alyssa," Ivy said, getting the results from Alyssa's hands. Alyssa nodded and left.

"Didn't the ME say that the victim died of blunt force trauma?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, so obviously he was beaten repeatedly by a beer bottle," Ivy concluded.

"Beaten by a beer bottle?" said Ryan, coming into the room. "Doesn't seem nice."

"Mr. Wolfe, you came just in time," said Horatio. "We have a lead on a suspect."

Ryan then asked Horatio and Michael about it while Ivy called Kat on her cell phone.

"_Monroe,_" Kat's voice said on the other line.

"Hey Kat, I need you to pick up a suspect," said Ivy.

"_For interrogation? Excellent, I love that,_" said Kat.

"You always forget, it's a rule here in the SPD that there must be two detectives present during an interrogation," Ivy reminded her.

"_So who am I taking_, _Jack Castro?_" asked Kat. Jack Castro was a homicide detective who was usually present at interrogations.

"You're joking right? Jack and his family went to Spain. You expect him to conduct an interrogation from that far away?" said Ivy.

"_Damn, I forgot,_" sighed Kat. "_So who am I taking with me? Please don't let it be Michael._" Kat still hadn't forgiven Michael for throwing a crème pie on her head in the middle of the Crime Lab on April Fools' Day, one week ago.

"Hmm," pondered Ivy. She looked around the room to where Michael, Horatio, and Ryan were talking. Horatio and she still needed to discuss the case and if Michael went with Kat, they would probably destroy Sacramento with their bickering.

"Hold on a second," said Ivy to Kat. She put her hand over the speaker of the phone. "Ryan! I volunteer you do to the interrogation on the suspect."

Ryan shrugged. "All right, whatever."

Ivy smiled and returned to her conversation with Kat. "You've got Ryan Wolfe doing the interrogation with you."

Kat sounded confused. "_Who was he again?_"

Ivy laughed. "The brunette guy from Miami."

"_Oh! That dude! Yeah, I remember him now,_" said Kat.

"You tend to do that a lot," noted Ivy.

"_It's not my fault I don't remember new peoples' names easily. It's amazing that I remember the suspects'. And Adam identified the two John Does by the liquor store," _said Kat.

Ivy chuckled and put down the phone. She turned around to join the discussion again. "Kat'll be here in a couple of minutes. She's coming with our ME."

"Someone calling me?" ME Adam Ortiz said. He and Kat walked into the room. "Our John Does are William Harrison and Timothy Hart."

"Who's the suspect again?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, actually, I don't know," admitted Kat. "Ivy never told me." She gave Ivy a mock glare.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Ivy. "Keith Matthews has his fingerprints on the beer bottle that was used to kill our victims and Horatio's victim."

"Any criminal history?" Ryan asked.

"He's been stealing but not any drinks until now," Ivy replied.

"Anything specific?" Kat asked.

"Not much. He's got a ten-inch switchblade," Ivy said.

"They were at a gang rivalry, the Socials and the Greasers or something," Michael said.

"Any familial or personal relationships with the vics?" asked Horatio.

"Gang rivalry. These rich guys from the West Side called the Socials. AKA the Socs. The Greasers are the poor ones from the East Side. Our dear Keith Matthews is one of the Greasers. The vics were Socs," Ivy said.

Horatio put on his shades. "Katherine, Mr. Wolfe, you need to pick up the suspect. The sooner we get this murder solved the better."

**:The Outsiders:**

It had been a couple of hours and Soda still didn't get Johnny his soda. The crippled man was pissed. Outside on the porch of the Curtis home, Ponyboy was talking to Two-Bit Matthews.

"Did Dally give your switchblade back?" Ponyboy asked Two-Bit randomly.

Two-Bit took his prized possession out of his butt pocket. "Yeah,"

The sun was starting to go down and Ponyboy was going to go to the top of the tallest slide in the park to see it from the best place. He ran inside to ask Darry if he could go with Two-Bit. Maybe he could show him the beauty of a sunset. There was the possibility of Two-Bit stowing beer bottles under his jacket and getting so boozed that he wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

When Ponyboy walked up the walkway leading to Two-Bit's house, he saw him waiting on the porch. He punched Two-Bit in the arm playfully. "Darry said you need to come with me to the park."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Two-Bit asked. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a beer bottle. He drank it in one gulp and plopped down on the beach chair behind him.

Ponyboy noticed a beige Grand Cherokee pull into the driveway. The two people that stepped out had badges and guns. Ponyboy's eyes widened; they were cops.

"Shit, Two-Bit!" Ponyboy hissed and knocked the bottle out of Two-Bit's hands. It fell and broke with a crash.

"Damn it, what did you do that for?" Two-Bit hissed back. Ponyboy discreetly pointed to the cops.

"It's the cops! That's the reason I did it," Ponyboy whispered. Two-Bit followed Ponyboy's finger to the two CSIs currently walking on the walkway leading up to the porch.

Two-Bit waved a hand in front of his face as if it wasn't a problem. "Dude, they're just coppers; I'm just a regular dude who has a taste in drinks." Ponyboy slapped his palm to his face. Two-Bit was definitely drunk.

The two cops reached the porch. "Excuse me," the female said. "I'm Detective Katherine Monroe, this is CSI Ryan Wolfe, and we're with the PD. Is Keith Matthews here?"

Two-Bit raised a hand from where he was sitting and downing another Heineken beer. "Yo," he said lazily. Ponyboy felt like dying. Two-Bit was _definitely_ drunk.

Ryan folded his arms. "He's drunk, isn't he?" he asked Ponyboy.

Ponyboy nodded meekly. "Yup," he said quietly.

"Well Keith, you're going to have to come with us to the station and answer a couple of questions," Kat said.

Two-Bit refused. "For what reason?" he slurred. "I didn't do nuttin' wrong."

"Well for starters, there's underage alcohol consumption, want to add anything else?" said Ryan.

"I dun care, I still ain't going," Two-Bit said and pointed at Ponyboy. "What about him? Why is it me and not him?"

"Because _you_, not he, are a suspect in our murder investigation," said Kat firmly. "Stand up and get in the car."

"Hell no," slurred Two-Bit. Ponyboy felt like stabbing himself with one of the shards of the broken beer bottle. Two-Bit was so drunk and he was going to get in trouble for it.

"You heard Detective Monroe, stand up and _get in the car_," Ryan gritted his teeth. This kid was beginning to annoy him.

"I didn't listen to her and I ain't gonna listen to you," said Two-Bit unintelligibly. He finished the bottle of beer he was on and pulled out another one and started drinking.

Kat shrugged. "Oh well, you asked for it," she said. Kat went up to Two-Bit, knocked the bottle out of his hands, forced him to stand up, and cuffed his wrists together.

Ryan grabbed Two-Bit's arms and made him walk to the car. "See, if you'd have listened, this wouldn't have happened."

Two-Bit looked longingly at the beer on the porch. "But, what about--?"

"Let me think," Kat said. She made the exaggerated action of thinking. "No."

--

_In an interrogation room_

"So, Keith," Kat began. She pulled out a crime scene photo of the beer bottle with Two-Bit's fingerprint on it. "Would you like to explain how your fingerprint got on this beer bottle?"

"First of all, I dun know no 'Keith'. My name's _Two-Bit._ Secondly, I drank from it, duh!" Two-Bit slurred defiantly. He was still very drunk.

"Well then, after you drank from it, what did you do with it?" inquired Ryan.

Two-Bit pondered this thought. "I don't know."

"Okay," Kat sighed impatiently. "Do you know these people?" She showed him the autopsy pictures.

Two-Bit looked at the pictures. "Yeah, yeah, YEAHH!" he screamed. He got on his knees and looked at the ceiling. "This is the happiest day of my little pathetic life!!" Ryan and Kat looked at each other with a scared look on their faces.

"And why would it be the happiest day of your life, Two-Bit?" asked Ryan hesitantly.

"THE SOCS ARE DEAD, THE SOCS ARE DEAD!! HALLE-FREAKING-LUJAH!" Two-Bit yelled, jumping around the interrogation room, almost knocking into the patrol officer stationed by the exit.

While Two-Bit was jumping like a mad person, Ryan asked Kat, "Who are the Socs, again?"

Kat sighed. "The Socials. The rival gang to the Greasers. Two-Bit is one of them."

Ryan shook his head. "I doubt that we can get anything from this guy."

Kat agreed and slapped her hand against her face. "Although, he could have been so drunk that he killed them."

"You've got a point," Ryan admitted. "But the only piece of evidence we have to keep him here is a fingerprint."

Kat's green eyes suddenly sparkled. "He was drinking underage. We can arrest him for that," she said.

"True that," Ryan shrugged. He motioned for the patrol officer to cuff him and lead him out.

"What the hell is this?" Two-Bit said as h e was being cuffed.

"Well, we call it 'getting arrested for underage alcohol consumption'," said Kat as the officer led him out of the room. Two-Bit was protesting loudly as he was being led the hall.

"But I need my drinks! NOOO!! I HAVE A HOUSE! AND DRINKS! MY PRECIOUS HEINEKEN BEER!!" he was yelling.

Horatio walked right by Two-Bit in the hall. Two-Bit looked at him.

"Hey dude! GET ME OUT OF HERE!! I NEED MY DRINKS!" Two-Bit yelled.

Horatio put on his shades. "Too bad, Two-Bit."


End file.
